


HTTYD Reloaded [Outline]

by IronGut



Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: A How To Train Your Dragon and The Matrix Crossover idea.This is an outline for a fic I may or may not ever write because it would be fairly big.  About a boy and his dragon, but that dragon turns out to be an agent of a whoooole different world, and not the one Hiccup thinks he's from.  About what happens when their bond is so strong it crosses the lines of the battlefield, and compels both sides to leave their homes behind in order to truly be together.  A bond so strong nothing can keep the two apart, even if it means having to defect and risk everything for one another, and in the process put an end to an endless hundred year war.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	HTTYD Reloaded [Outline]

**Author's Note:**

> Idea prompted by Svarturkappi from “The Salty Dragon Bar and Hidden World Grill” Discord group. discord.gg/vQxJMcg

  * Toothless is actually a program of the Matrix in service of the machines. Indeed Hiccup shoots him down, and in the process Toothless's program IS damaged so he can't just hop into another body or fix his own or anything of the like. He is absolutely stuck and stranded in that cove.
  * Over the course of playing along to not blow his cover, he develops a real closeness and bond with Hiccup. They go defeat the red death and change Berk for the better following the events of the first How To Train Your Dragon movie.
  * Though while Hiccup is in a coma, out of nowhere Toothless makes a decision, he has seen through watching the village ACTUALLY change to respect dragons and stuff while waiting for Hiccup to wake back up, that humans aren't so bad after all and maybe the machines are wrong to be at war with them.
  * Toothless defects, coming to Hiccup in his coma and explaining to him the truth about what is going on and striking a deal with him to wake him up into the real world. Of course it takes some time and convincing for Hiccup to accept and wrap his head around this, but eventually, Hiccup agrees partly because he wants to change the whole world, and him and Toothless love each other too damn much.
  * Hiccup "dies in his sleep" in the matrix and Berk lives on without him, Toothless flying off to disappear. Meanwhile in the real world, Hiccup wakes up and is guided by Toothless's program to a human ship and then from there to Zion. Of course Toothless can't follow him there, yet.
  * So Hiccup makes a crew and gets his own ship in time as he becomes an electrical engineer and programmer as best he can figure out. He's no prodigy, and takes him a while because yknow, the technology gap is pretty big. Meanwhile he's often jacking into the matrix whenever he can to visit Toothless, who is still stuck inside the Matrix for now, having to keep his cover, while also working as an informant for Zion and humanity.
  * During this time Hiccup, while jacked in, gets to meet other programs who are sympathetic to the humans plight as well, usually peaceful programs who just want to leave the matrix if they ever can, but cannot on their own.
  * Eventually Toothless’s cover gets blown and he has to go on the run and into hiding for his life, and it’s still a few days before Hiccups next visit so there's a chapter of Toothless on the run.
  * Hiccup jacks in to find Toothless not there at their usual meeting spot, or backup meeting spot. Uh oh. He goes off to try and find and rescue Toothless now, worried sick. Especially because This was the day where Hiccup thinks he’s made the breakthrough that will allow Toothless to be downloaded out of the Matrix and onto a local mainframe so he can come with Hiccup. He hasn't been able to test it yet though.
  * A big chase and reunion scene happens where Hiccup finally reunites with Toothless and it’s a mad dash to the nearest exit phone, which they barely make it to. Toothless insists Hiccup goes first, and then when they are trying out Toothless’s download at long last, they’re discovered, and the download is sabotaged mid attempt. With Hiccup and Toothless fighting via hacking to get Toothless out and the machines trying to pull him back and destroy the exit, Toothless is able to break through and get out, but the sabotage wreaks some havoc, and because of this it will soon be discovered that Toothless is unable to transfer his program outside of Hiccup’s ship. Toothless is trapped on board but finally with Hiccup in the real world.
  * The chase isn’t over yet when Toothless gets out, as now there’s squiddies trying to chase Hiccup’s ship in the real world. He can’t use the EMP because neither he nor Toothless know how it will affect Toothless now that he’s here on board the ship. So it's a fight to the death/escape run, where Toothless asks Hiccup to let him take control of the ship, reminding him he's been Berk's deadliest and most skilled dragon forever, and if any pilot can get them out of this, it's him. Hiccup does so, manning the guns as Toothless swerves and dives through the real world sewers until finally outmaneuvering the last of the squiddies and allowing Hiccup to deal the final shot
  * They have a brief moment of joy and comfort together as they finally make their way to Zion, where more questions/problems arise. Because Zion isn't welcoming of Toothless at first, even though he's provably on their side. It’s also discovered at this point that Toothless is trapped on board/as Hiccups ship. Kinda an interesting irony that Toothless, formerly a dragon avatar that Hiccup would pilot as a team, is now a SHIP which Hiccup helps pilot with him as a team.
  * Zion allows Toothless to harbor in Zion’s dock but no more after learning he’s stuck in the ship anyways. Together they work to get Zion to accept Toothless, and at the same time, maybe become a safe haven for programs from the Matrix who are also human sympathizers, like the indian program who wanted to smuggle his daughter out of the matrix in the sequels. Make that a thing, and Zion becomes like awakened Berk, where programs and humans are living together in peace and making things better. Maybe other ships get to be piloted by programs too. Holy crap XD Stormfly, Hookfang, BB, Thornado perhaps as Matrix ship pilots for their crews?!?
  * Also during this time Hiccup, at Toothless’s request, customizes his ship. All black with blue highlights, green tinted windows, and a super powerful front mounted plasma canon, one that was the most powerful out there, but had limited shots.
  * Eventually Toothless divulges to Hiccup details about the machine world and city as Hiccup continues to develop and perfect his software hacks, until he learns of the trapped machine army. Turns out as a “final solution” the machines had built a giant army that could wipe out Zion easily, and began digging for Zion with that army. Unfortunately for them, they dug their way right into the magma chamber of a dormant volcano, which caused it to become active again and engulfed said army, half-melting them and trapping them where they were. Said army had to constantly fight to keep themselves cool enough to protect their circuitry from being melted, and as their software is locked into their hardware, they’re unable to flee. They’re trapped, constantly one wrong move/lapse away from death with no escape.
  * Hiccup and Toothless realize together that Hiccup has the missing piece they need in order to save them, the download code he’s made to get Toothless and the other programs out! Hiccup modifies the download code so that it can allow Toothless to jack into the matrix as well alongside Hiccup for the first time since his escape.
  * They show up under white flag to the machines in the matrix, who don't know Toothless is still alive, until they try to shoot and kill Hiccup, and Toothless intervenes to save Hiccup, revealing himself as alive in the process. At which point the machines are "WTF?!?" and now are totally compelled to find out what the hell is going on with these guys, who approached us under white flag, and are willing to talk, but only to our leader.
  * Cue the architect scene, except this time Hiccup delivers the Bombshell about how he knows about the army, and how they are trapped, and how he can help, and the talk about the history of the matrix and the war Toothless tells him to just stop, because it’s irrelevant. Hiccup AND TOOTHLESS are the ones to have the upper hand and control over the conversation with the Architect, which makes things MUCH less droll and dreary.
  * He and Toothless fly to them, through the lava filled tunnels of a reawakening volcano, in order to get to the trapped army, and install the necessary code Hiccup has figured out, in order to let them escape and survive, pushing Toothless to his and his ship body's limits. This is them RISKING their lives, not just to save machines, but to save actual ENEMY machines, who are currently defeated, but on the verge of death. This is them acting like a hospital ship taking a trip behind enemy lines in the middle of a war, to help people who if they did, could easily regroup and come back and obliterate them. But they do it anyways, because they are demonstrating how humans want peace. and this can convince the machines and get through to them.
  * Zion is stunned when a single lone machine approaches the docks, under white flag, and elect Toothless and Hiccup to greet them. It’s the architect, in his real world hardware. He’s brought on board Toothless and between himself, Hiccup, and Toothless, the three of them summit.
  * Cut to Hiccup walking to the podium of Zion’s gathering cave, and announcing “The Treaty of Zion”, the first major step towards a permanent peace with the machines, and an end to the war. Big cheer and that's where the fic will end. (for completionists, the treaty outlines a ceasefire agreement, the sharing of the download/upload technology, an opening of the matrix “borders” to allow humans and programs to enter and leave at their own will, an agreement for allowing humans to voluntarily contribute themselves as power generators during their sleeping hours a details on how they will run power lines between zion and the machine city to accomplish this.)




End file.
